


Pot Brownies And Vodka Tea For Me

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: finding peace<br/>Word Count: 123</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pot Brownies And Vodka Tea For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: finding peace  
> Word Count: 123

It’s hard to take a moment for themselves sometimes. It feels as though they’re in constant unrest. One loves an evil, controlling magician, another killed her lover and loses a night in which anything can happen, every month, and the other is constantly saying “I will always find you” but after achieving her goal is just repeating herself because she has once again found her love torn away from her.

So when they get the chance, they sit down. Accompanied by very strong tea and fun brownies. Which leads to a few hours of smiles, hand holding, cuddling and chatter. And it’s nice. It’s really fucking nice to have a breather in which they can forget about the dead boyfriends and lost loves. 


End file.
